Skeletons in the Closet
by Regal4Life
Summary: Short Story: Robin returns to Storybrooke after five years to announce his engagement with his fiancé Marian but what happens when he finds out that he has a four year-old son with his ex Regina? Set in Storybrooke. OutlawQueen. AU. Please Review! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**For now I'm just testing this story out to see if I'll continue it. If I do, I'll pick it back up next year. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you liked it.**

* * *

"Oh, it's so cute!" Marian said as she looked out the car window over the little town of Storybrooke.

"Yes, it definitely is quite homey." Robin said as he smiled at his finance. "I can't believe I haven't been here in five years. Time really does fly."

"I'm so excited to meet your mother." Marian beamed.

"I know she's excited to meet you too." Robin said, placing his had on top of hers.

"Can you believe it? In only two months we're getting married!"

"That we are." Robin agreed.

"I love you." Marian said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Robin!" Claire exclaimed as the car pulled up to the small house. Robin smiled at his mother who of course had been waiting outside for them.

"Hi mom." Robin greeted as he stepped out of the car and hurried over to embrace his mother who was considerably shorter than he was. Marrian stood there awkwardly as she looked on.

"Mom. This is Marian." He said as he took her hand and pulled her over. "My fiancé."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Locksley." Marian said nervously.

"And it's very nice to meet you my dear." She said as she pulled the young woman into a hug. "Now, what do you say we head inside? I made your favorite meal for dinner Robin."

* * *

"Regina, Roland's out of cereal so you'll need to go shopping tonight." Cora said to her daughter as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"I'll go tomorrow afternoon." Regina said as she tossed the salad.

"No, you'll go now or Roland won't have anything to eat for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Mom..." Regina whined. She was exhausted.

"I have to leave early for a conference meeting and you know you can't cook worth a damn."

"Fine." Regina agreed.

"Take this to the table." Cora motioned to the food as Regina complied. After a dinner of mostly Roland's chatter, Regina was glad that it was almost over.

"Grandma look!" Roland said excitedly pointing to his plate.

"Wow, look at that. You ate all your food." Cora cooed.

"Mhmm cause I'm a big boy and mommy said that big boys eat all their food." Roland beamed.

"Well mommy is definitely right about that." Cora said. "I think you've earned some desert." Cora said as she rose from the table.

"Yay!" Roland squealed.

"Guess what I picked up from the store today?" Regina scowled at her mother when she heard this. So she had been to the store today.

"What?" Roland asked, practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Ice cream." Cora could sense the tension fuming off of her daughter. "Regina would you help me in the kitchen please." Regina got up and followed her mother.

"You went to the store?" Regina asked as soon as they entered the kitchen. They made sure to never fight in front of Roland.

"Yes." Cora answered simply putting the dishes in the sink for Regina to wash later.

"Well why didn't you just pick up cereal then?" Regina asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"You're twenty two years-old now Regina. You need to start taking responsibility for your child."

"I am responsible." Regina retorted, feeling hurt. "Are you calling me a bad mother?"

"Darling, you know that's not what I meant." Cora said, rolling her eyes at her daughter's dramatics.

"Well then what did you mean?" Regina challenged.

"I meant that you can't keep relying on me to do everything for him."

"I don't!" Regina said, getting heated.

"Don't raise your voice with me." Cora said sternly. "I take him to school, I do most of the shopping for him, and let's not forget that you live in my house."

"So what are you saying? You want me to move out?"

"Regina, why are you putting words in my mouth? I mean exactly what I said; that you need to start taking more responsibility with him. And tonight that starts with shopping for him. You're not a helpless teenager anymore. You're an adult and you need to start acting like it. Here's a list of everything he needs." Cora handed her the piece of paper and left Regina standing there.

* * *

"You really think you might be pregnant?" Robin asked in shock as they both sat on the bed.

"I honestly don't know. Unless my period is just really _really_ late." She stressed.

"But we always use protection." Robin stammered.

"There was that one time..." She trailed off. Robin gulped at the memory, knowing exactly what time she was referring to.

"I'll go to the store and get a pregnancy test." Robin said as he grabbed his coat. How could this be happening. He wasn't ready to be a father. He was only twenty three. He had just started his masters. Of course he'd want children down the road but not now. Being a father was simply not an option right now.

* * *

"Okay baby what kind of cereal do you want? Honey Nut Cheerios or Captain Crunch?"

"I want Cocoa Puffs Mommy!" Roland answered excitedly as he clapped his little hands. Regina sighed.

"Honey, last time we got that one you didn't eat it because you said you didn't like it remember?"

"But I want it." Roland whined, poking his lip out.

"Fine." Regina agreed, trying to avoid yet another melt down in the grocery store. She grabbed the Cocoa Puffs from the shelf along with a box of Captain Crunch which she knew was the one he'd end up wanting to eat.

"Mommy. Why you sad?" Roland looked up at his mother's face.

"I'm not sad sweetie." She said as she ruffled his hair. She was actually angry. How could her mother say that to her? Yes her mother took him to school but she picked him up. Was it her fault that she had to work so early in the morning? Regina sighed. Maybe she did need to do more. Regina was snapped out of her thoughts when she knocked into a man with her cart.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She said, bending down to pick up the box he had dropped because of her. Regina immediately noticed the box. It was a pregnancy test.

"It's quite alright." Robin said, but when he took the box and looked up at the woman his face fell. "Regina?" He had not been anticipating this reunion. Regina had a deer in the headlights expression planted on her face. Her eyes flicked over to Roland hoping he wouldn't put two and two together, but he did. Robin noticed the small child in the cart that practically looked like his mini me. Robin immediately felt sick as he remembered how he had left things. But this couldn't be that child. No, that was impossible. She had gotten an abortion. Hadn't she?

"Is he... is he mine?" Robin asked, his voice shaky.

"No." Regina said coldly. "He's mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" Regina yelled frantically as she entered the mansion. Roland following closely behind his mother.

"Go upstairs sweetie. I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay." Roland complied without a second thought. He knew exactly what toys he was going to play with until his mommy came up.

"What is it Regina?" Cora asked as Regina entered the living room.

"He's back." Regina said.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific dear." Cora said with a quick roll of her eyes.

"Robin." Regina clarified and frowned when Cora chuckled, clearly humored. "Is something funny?" Regina asked, her temper rising.

"That's impossible. If that good for nothing boy was back in my town I would know about it." Cora said, unfazed.

"I saw him in the grocery store." Regina insisted. Her face fell as the night's earlier events replayed in her head. "And he knows."

"What do you mean he knows?" Cora stiffened. "How could he possibly know?"

"He saw him and he put two and two together." Regina explained exasperated as she took a seat next to her mother.

"Well it really doesn't matter." Cora waved it off.

"Of course it matters!" How could her mother be so calm about this?

"Regina." Cora explained. "Roland is your son. You have sole custody of him. Robin has no rights to that child."

"He could sue for rights to him." Regina reminded.

"He can't do anything that I don't allow him to do." Regina raised her eyebrows in confusion at this. "You forget darling, that I am the mayor of this town. Small as it may be, I control everything and everyone in it. You are not going to have to worry about anything. Just leave everything to me and go put Roland to bed." Regina didn't argue. She just nodded and headed up the stairs. She smiled as she entered Roland's bedroom and saw him playing with his toy cars.

"Time for your bath baby." Regina said as she walked over and scoped him up.

"But I'm not tired." Roland whined as Regina carried him to his bathroom. He knew that bed always came after his bath.

"It's 7:30 sweetheart. You know it's time to get ready for bed." Roland huffed knowing that this wasn't a fight he was going to win. Soon enough, the pout on Roland's face turned into fits of giggles and laughter. Regina smiled at her baby as he played with his bath toys in the tub. He was her pride and joy and Robin was not going to interfere with that. Had she listened to him five years ago, her son wouldn't even be here. After Roland was squeaky clean she lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him in his favorite fluffy blue towel because it had memo on it. Roland had developed an obsession with _Finding Nemo_ over the past few months.

"There you go." Regina cooed as she picked Roland up and carried him back to his bedroom.

"Mommy, what story tonight?" Roland asked as Regina put him into his Buzz Lightyear pajamas.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Regina said as she ruffed his hair.

"Robin Hood!" Roland decided as he bounced in his mother's arms. "Robin Hood and the Merry Men again?" Regina had read that story to him twice already this week.

"You said whatever I want." Roland reminded his mother.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Regina went over to Roland's book shelf and picked out his favorite book. Regina laid back in the small toddler bed and Roland immediately cuddled into her side. Regina was only half way through the story when she noticed that Roland was fast asleep against her chest. She sighed and put the book on the night stand and kissed his little head. What was she going to do? Robin was back but why? She couldn't have her son taken away from her but she supposed she didn't have to worry about it. After all, her mother said she would handle it and she knew her mother well enough to know that she always got what she wanted.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Marian asked as Robin entered the small bedroom. Marian waited but she didn't get an answer. "Robin?" She asked as she watched him shrug off his coat. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself. Marian could feel her blood pressure begin to rise. She didn't like being ignored. "Robin!" She shouted, finally snapping him out of his trance.

"What?" Robin snapped his head up. "Oh." He said, realizing it was just Marian having one of her usual tantrums.

"Did you get it?" She asked, holding out her hand for the small box she was expecting.

"Get what?" Robin asked, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"The pregnancy test." Marian said, clearly irritated by this point.

"Oh." Robin remembered and he handed her the plastic bag. She snatched it from him and Robin was taken aback by this.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked a bit harshly. He really wasn't in the mood for her attitude right now.

"What's the matter is I'm pregnant and you don't even seem to give a damn." Robin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Marian, you haven't even taken the test yet."

"It doesn't matter." She retorted as she exited the room and headed towards the bathroom in the hall. "I already know what it's going to say." Robin sat down to the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

"Mom." Regina called as she entered her mother's study.

"Regina, what have I told you about bothering me while I'm working?" Cora asked, not lifting her head from her paper work. Regina ignored her mother's question and replaced it with her own.

"What did you mean when you said Robin can't do anything you don't allow him to do?"

"I think you know exactly what it means." Cora answered, looking up at her now.

"I know what you mean, but what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it." Cora said flatly. She didn't like dragging Regina into her dirty work.

"But..." Regina started but was quickly interrupted.

"Do you want to keep your son or not Regina?" Cora asked angrily as she slammed her folder down. Regina jumped at the sudden burst of anger. "Well?" Cora asked impatiently.

"Of course i do." Regina said lowly.

"Then stop pestering me and let me do what I need to do. Goodnight Regina." Regina knew that was her cue to leave so she did in fear of making her mother angrier. She didn't like when her mother blackmailed people and she had a feeling that was what her mother had in mind.

* * *

"Mom." Robin said as he entered his mother's small bedroom.

"What is it darling." Claire smiled.

"You know Regina right?" Robin started.

"Mayor Mills' daughter?" Claire asked and Robin nodded.

"You remember I used to date her before I left." Robin continued.

"Of course I do. You two were inseparable." Claire answered. "But why are you bringing her up now?"

"Why didn't you tell me she had a son?" Robin asked and Claire was clearly caught off guard.

"Well, what does it matter?" Claire asked confused. "Are you jealous? Because there's..."

"That's not it mom." Robin cut her off.

"Well what is it?"

"I think..." Robin stopped to take a breath. "I think he's mine."

"That's nonsense. How could he be yours?" Nothing was making sense to her. "You've been gone for five years."

"There's something I never told you." Robin admitted, shame washing over him. Claire didn't say anything, she just listened.

"Before I left for college... I... Regina was pregnant."

"What?" Claire asked in shock and disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no reason to. We both agreed that she would get an abortion. Now five years later I see her here with a toddler who looks just like me."

"Oh Robin." Claire groaned as she rubbed her temples. She felt partially responsible for this. Her possible grandson had been right under her nose the entire. "I just assumed... It never even crossed my mind that he could be yours."

"He is mine and they kept him from me." Robin said getting up. "And I'm going to comfort them right now."

"Now wait a second Robin. We don't know anything for sure."

"Mom he's mine and I know it."

"Robin you can't just go over to the Mills estate, much less at this hour. Do you have any idea what kind of hell that would raise for me?"

"Like what?" Robin challenged, underestimating Cora's power in town.

"Cora Mills holds a lot over my head Robin. At least wait until the morning and then you can go over to her office."It took everything inside of Robin but seeing the frightened look on his mother's face made him comply.

"Fine. I'll wait until the morning." Robin went back to his room and found Marian sitting on the bed waiting for him. "Well?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

"Cora sat looking over the documents on her desk. She had a full schedule today and so many things to do. She looked at the request to have a second playground built at Storybrooke Elementary. She rolled her eyes as she read the name on the request form. It was submitted by the principal, Ava Blanchard, the woman who was married to her ex-husband, Leopold Blanchard. The woman irritated Cora to no end. Always bad mouthing her to people and requiting unnecessary things for the school. Cora snapped out of her thoughts as the door to her office flew open.

"Hey, you can't to just barge in there!" Cora heard her secretary say as both people came into view. Cora scowled as she saw who stood before her. "Mayor Mills, I'm so sorry. I tried to…"

"Leave us Ashley." Cora said, dismissing the blond. Ashley only nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She could tell by her tone that she was angry and she didn't want to add to that.

"So you think you can just barge into my office, unannounced." Cora snarled, as she looked at Robin.

"Long time Mayor Mills." Robin spat. Cora fumed at his tone and immediately stood from her seat

"You have some nerve coming into my office speaking to me like that."

"And you have some nerve keeping my child from me." Robin retorted as he continued to stand his ground.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Robin questioned. "So you're really going to pretend like he isn't mine? Unbelievable!"

"Let me make one thing clear to you. That child is my daughter's, not yours. You're not even on his birth certificate. As far as he's concerned, you don't exist and it's going to stay that way."

"You underestimate me. I have no problem suing for my rights." Robin threatened.

"And you underestimate me, because I have no problem taking away your mother's house." Robin froze at this. He had expected Cora to threaten him, but his mother? This was an all time low, even for Cora. "Listening now are we?" Cora smirked.

"You're bluffing. That's not in your power. You may be powerful, but you're not that powerful." Robin challenged.

"No?" Cora asked. "Your mother has taken out loans time and time again. Loans of which she is no longer qualified for because of her bad credit. But being the exceptional mayor that I am, when she came begging practically on her knees asking me to override the bank, I complied. As easy as I did that, I can take it away. So you can either drop this and leave my office now, or you can start a war that you will not win. Do I make myself clear?" Robin only stood there, seething. "I do have Storybrooke Bank on direct call." Cora threatened, picking up the telephone.

"Fine." Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Good." Cora said, putting the phone back on the receiver. "Ashley." The young secretary came running in as soon as her name was called.

"See Mr. Locksley out and make sure that he doesn't bother me again." Cora instructed, taking her seat.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk typing away at her article for tomorrows issue of the _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_. She glanced at her watch, noticing the time.

"Shit." She muttered, packing up her things. She hadn't realized how late it was. It was already 5pm, time to pick up Roland from after school. Regina rushed over to the school knowing she was late again. As Regina pulled up in front of the school, she saw that Roland was the last child there sitting with his teacher. She got out of her black Mercedes and walked over to them.

"Mommy!" Roland beamed excitedly as he ran over and attacked his mother's legs.

"Hi baby." Regina bent down to his level and kissed his forehead. Roland threw his arms around her shoulders and Regina rose up with him, resting him comfortably on her hip.

"You're late... again." Mary Margaret said as she handed the sign-out sheet to Regina. Regina rolled her eyes as she signed the sheet and handed it back to her. "This is the third time this week Regina. He's supposed to be picked up by five."

"You don't think I know that?" Regina snapped. "So I'm fifteen minutes late, sue me." Regina picked up Roland's backpack and turned to leave.

"Bye bye Ms. Blanchard." Roland said, sweetly as he waved to his teacher.

"Goodbye Roland. I'll see you tomorrow." Mary Margaret answered him, with a far nicer tone than she had just used with his mother. Regina carried Roland to the car and strapped him into his car seat. She got in the driver seat and put on her seat belt.

"Mommy?" Roland asked, as Regina started the ignition and drove away from the school.

"Yes sweetie." Regina answered looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"How come you don't like Ms. Blanchard?" Roland asked innocently. Regina sighed at his question before answering.

"It's not that I don't like her, baby. She just made mommy mad, that's all." Regina said, hoping he would be satisfied with that answer.

"Oh." He finally said. "Can we get ice cream?" Roland asked hopefully.

"Sure my little munchkin." Regina agreed, happy that he had let the first subject go. Regina drove to Granny's and Roland ran to Ruby as soon as soon as he saw her.

"Hi Wuby!" Roland said and the waitress bent down to hug the energetic toddler.

"Hey squirt." Ruby said. "What can I get for you today?" Ruby asked, looking up to see Regina following close behind.

"Mommy says we can have ice cream!" Roland announced excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "Your mommy never lets you have ice cream before dinner." Ruby said.

"But she did." Roland insisted. "Right mommy?" Roland asked, tugging on his mother's hand.

"Yes, I did." Regina told Ruby as she led them to a free table.

"See, I told you." Roland said, giggling.

"You sure did." Ruby said, bopping him on the nose. "So what kind will you be having?" Roland looked over at his mother, waiting for her to order for him.

"He'll have a sundae." Regina said simply. Regina looked over at her son bouncing in the booth with a huge grin on his face. Ruby was right. She usually didn't allow him to have ice cream before dinner but she felt bad for picking him up late. So when Roland had asked her for ice cream, she had caved. "So how was school today?" Regina asked while they waited. "What did you learn?"

"I learned a lot today mommy! I learned how to spell words."

"Really? And what words did you learn to spell?" Roland thought for a moment.

"I learned b-e-e and c-a-t and d-o-g." Roland recited.

"Oh wow. What a smart little genius I have here." Regina said, smoothing over his hair. Just then, Roland's eyes got wide as Ruby set the sundae in front of him.

"Is this all for me?" Roland asked in disbelief. Even at home he didn't get this much ice cream.

"Yes. Now what do you say?" Regina prompted him.

"Thank you." He said to Ruby as he picked up his spoon.

"Roland, I'm sorry I was late picking you up." Regina apologized as Roland stuffed his face with ice cream.

"That's okay mommy." Roland said after he swallowed. "I always know you're going to come." He licked his fingers before Regina wiped them and his face.

"I'm going to do better from now on. I promise." She told him seriously.

"But mommy, you're the best mommy ever." Roland said, not understanding the effect his words had. Regina's heart melted as she watched him lick his spoon. "Thank you baby, and you know what?" She asked him and he looked at her for the answer.

"You are the best son I could ever ask for."

* * *

"Robin!" Marian called angrily as she heard the front door open and close. She was livid. She had woken up this morning and Robin had been gone so she had been cooped up in the house by herself all day. Robin huffed as he ascended the stairs. He had so much on his mind and he really didn't feel like dealing with Marian right now. "Robin where the hell have you been?" Marian asked him as he entered the small bedroom. She waited but she didn't get an answer. "Robin!"

"What Marian!" Robin snapped. He had just been blackmailed into never even seeing his son he only just found out he had and here she was harassing him. He was stressed out beyond relief.

"What the hell is going on with you? Ever since we got here you've been acting like an ass!" Marian yelled.

"Well excuse me, but I have some things going on right now." Robin said, shrugging off his coat.

"Oh really? And I don't?" Marian asked rhetorically, motioning to her stomach. Robin felt like he had just been punched in the gut. One day ago he was praying he wouldn't have to be a father to one child and now here he was going to be a father to two.

"I can't deal with this." Robin shook his head as he bolted back out the door.

"Where are you going?!" Marian screamed. "Robin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear OutlawQueen Shippers, our ship has officially sunk. Leave a review if you want to tell me how you feel about Robin's death. I can't be the only one that's upset about this. Anyways, I know it's been a while but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review for that as well!**

* * *

Robin overlooked the peer as he sat on the old wooden bench. He used to come to this spot all the time when he was upset. Maybe coming back to Storybrooke after all these years was a mistake. He watched the small fishing boats tied to the dock as they waded in the water. Maybe he should just go back to Boston.

"Robin?" He sighed as he heard his name being called. It seemed as though Storybrooke just wasn't the place to get some peace. He thought coming to the peer might ease his mind and help him sort things out but nothing seemed to be working. "Mate, it is you!" Robin turned to the familiar voice and smiled for the first time since he'd been here.

"Killian." Robin stood up and hugged his old friend from high school. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you mate." Killian said with a chuckle. "I'm picking up my son from the park over there." Robin followed Killian's gaze and only now did he remember the nearby park just a few yards away. Robin was drawn back to reality as soon as he processed Killian's words.

"Your son?" Robin asked in surprise. "You have a son?"

"Aye." Killian said. "You remember Emma, I'm sure."

"Wow." Robin said in disbelief. So Killian had a son too, and at such a young age.

"Happened right after you left." Killian explained.

"I... dont know what to say." He didn't know whether to feel happy for his old friend or to pity him. Having to be responsible for a child surly couldn't be a walk in the park.

"Well, we all can't be as fortunate as you and run off to the city." Killian said lightheartedly.

"And you don't regret it? Having a kid I mean?" Robin asked seriously. Killian was a bit taken aback by his question but assumed Robin meant to harm by it. He was probably just curious, he thought.

"Not at all. Sure, I wish it could have happened a few years later but Emma is the love of my life and there's no one else I'd rather have a child with. And plus, the little lad is like my own mini me. Henry is his name."

"Sounds like you've turned out to be quite the family man." Robin said, remembering old friends womanizing days.

"You could say that. Every Saturday, Emma brings Henry and his best friend Roland to the park and I take them home so Emma can head off to work."

"Emma works on Saturdays?" Robin asked.

"Well, the Sheriff's station never sleeps. Does it?"

"Well, it seems the two of you have been doing well for yourselves. Don't let me hold you up."

"Well, I guess I should better be going. If I'm late with Roland again Regina will be sure to have my head." Robin's heart twitched at this. So his son's name was Roland and he just so happened to be friends with Killian's son. Storybrooke was a small town indeed.

"You know I think it would be a shame if I didn't meet m... your son and his friend while I was in town. Seems like the perfect opportunity to meet the little lad that turned you into a housewife." Robin teased.

"Well, come on then." Killian rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'd love it if you met them. Henry is a year younger but the two are thick as thieves." Less than a minute and the two were approaching the park in no time.

"Daddy!" Henry exclaimed as he ran to his father. Killian scooped up the little ball of energy in his arms and kissed his head.

"Hey buddy." He greeted his son and Henry squirmed to get down. After setting him on the ground Emma approached her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey love." Killian smiled.

"Hey." Emma smiled back.

"Look who I ran into." Killian said as he stepped aside and motioned towards Robin. As Emma identified who her boyfriend was referring to, her smile faded and her guard immediately went up.

"Robin." She muttered.

"Yeah isn't it great? He's back in town for a while." Killian smiled. Emma only cringed inside.

"And what's he doing here?" She wasn't in the mood to play nice with the guy who broke her best friend's heart.

"Well he wanted to meet the boys."

"With all due respect, I don't think Regina would want a stranger around her son." Emma spat with venom in her voice.

"Emma love, what's gotten into you?" Killian asked, responding to the obvious the tension radiating off of his blonde beauty.

"Nothing." She snapped. "I think it's better if I drop the boys off today." Emma said but it clearly wasn't a suggestion.

"Are you sure? You don't want to be late for work." Killian said, confused by this sudden change in her mood. Had he done something wrong?

"I'll manage." Emma said, cutting her eyes at Robin. "Come on boys." She said and the two toddlers followed Emma to her yellow bug.

"My apologies mate. She's not usually like that. Must be the stress from work." Robin only nodded, feeling like he'd just been punched in the gut by Emma's words. Emma knew something but he didn't know what. All he knew was that Emma Swan hated his guts. That much was obvious.

"It's all right. I really should be going anyways." Robin said turning to leave.

"Well, maybe we can catch up with a drink another time then?" Killian asked, hopeful that he could catch up with his old friend.

"Sure." Robin gave him a weak smile before heading back to his car.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma called as she let herself into the mansion. Normally, she wouldn't just walk in but she knew Mayor Mills would be at work as she always was at this time. You'd think the woman practically lived at her office on the weekends.

"Coming." Regina said as she descended the stairs. She was dressed to the T as always in her crisp navy blue jeans and silk blouse.

"Mommy!" Roland exclaimed as he ran to his mother. Regina loved how her baby was always so exited to see her even though he had only beed gone for an hour.

"Hey pumpkin. Did you have a good time with Emma and Henry?" Regina asked as she bent down to his level to give him a hug.

"Yes! We played at the park and I went on the swing all by myself."

"Wow! I'm so impressed." Regina exaggerated as she smoothed over his damp sweaty curls. She couldn't wait to give him a bath.

"Regina, I need to talk to you." Emma said, not wanting to ruin the moment, but this was urgent.

"Okay." Regina complied, her brows furrowing at Emma's tone of voice.

"Umm… in private." Emma said, referring to the boys. She'd rather not drop the daddy bomb in front of Roland.

"Boys, why don't you go up to Roland's room and play for a bit? We won't be long." Regina said and the boys scampered upstairs, happy that their playdate wasn't over yet.

"What is it Emma?" Regina asked. By the look on Emma's face, she clearly didn't have good news to share.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this… so I'm just going to come out and say it." Emma stammered, trying to figure out how to tell her best friend that her ex was back in town.

"Well, spit it out Emma." Regina said, becoming uneasy.

"Robin's back." Emma blurted out, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"I know." Regina said as she led her to the living room.

"Wait, you knew?" Emma asked surprised as she followed Regina and sat on the couch next to her.

"Yeah, I knew." Regina said, her head spinning.

"And you didn't tell me?" She and Regina always told each other everything. How could she not tell her something like this.

"I didn't tell anyone Emma… except my mother." Regina mumbled the last part.

"Well, are you okay? How are you going to handle... the situation?" Regina sighed and swiped her hand over her face.

"Mother's taking care of it."

"That can't be good." Emma knew Cora Mills well enough to know that when she "took care" of something, someone always ended up getting hurt.

"I know, but she's going to do what she wants regardless of what I say." Regina said, defeated "Is this why you dropped Roland off today?"

"Well, after seeing Robin at the park I –"

"Wait. He was at the park?" Regina interrupted, her voice quickly rising.

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. Killian ran into him and thought he'd introduce him to the boys." Emma explained.

"No offense Emma, but your boyfriend is a moron." Regina snapped. Venom was practically dripping from her voice.

"Well what do you expect? Killian doesn't know Regina. No one knows except for me, you and your mother. Remember?" Emma knew Regina would act like this. All anyone had to do to get Regina's dark side to come out was mention Robin.

"Did he say anything to Roland?" Regina asked, trying to control her breathing.

"No, I stopped it before I could get that far. It's not like Robin knows anyway. He has been gone all this time." Emma pointed out, trying to lighten the mood.

"He does know, Emma." Regina sighed.

"What? How the hell could he possibly find that out."

"I bumped into him at the grocery store a few nights ago. Roland was with me and he put two and two together."

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked concerned.

"I don't know! This whole thing is exhausting." Regina got up and started pacing the floor.

"Well, you could start by telling the truth and let Robin see him." Emma suggested.

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina asked, turning to Emma.

"Look, I hate him for what he did to you as much as the next person but don't you think you at least owe it to Roland to let him meet his father."

"Roland and I are fine just the way things are." Regina said through clenched teeth.

"Well, it's clearly bothering you so maybe you should consider it."

"My mother would never allow it." Regina interjected quickly.

"Your mother can't make this decision for you Regina." Emma said, grabbing Regina's wrist and pulling her to sit back down. "You have to make it for yourself... and Roland."

"It's a lot to think about." Regina said as she put her face in her hands.

* * *

Later that night, Regina sat on the side of her son's bed as she always did when she put him to bed. She had just finished reading him his bedtime story and Roland was finally drifting off to sleep.

"Mommy?" Roland asked tiredly as she stroked his little head.

"Yes, Ro." Regina smiled softly.

"How come Henry has a mommy and a daddy and I don't?" Regina sighed as his little brown eyes looked up at her.

"Sweetheart, we've talked about this." Regina said and hoped he would drop the subject. "It's complicated alright?"

"But why?" Roland asked, still waiting for his answer.

"Your daddy isn't here because he wanted to do different things with his life. Things that didn't include you and me." She tried to explain.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Regina's heart dropped at his question.

"Maybe." Regina lied.

"Well, maybe if I be a really good boy we would." Roland said yawning.

"Oh honey, you are the best little boy a parent could ask for. None of this has anything to do with you. Understand?" Roland only nodded and Regina kissed his forehead as his eyes closed for the last time before he finally fell asleep. Regina stared at him for what felt like hours. Was she doing the wrong thing by keeping Roland from his father? Maybe Robin had changed and all all he needed was a chance. She was at a loss for what to do so she decided to head to Granny's for a cup of hot chocolate. She turned off Roland's bedside lamp and turned on his night light. She left his door cracked open and headed down the hall to her mother's study.

"Mom, I'm going out for a little bit. Roland's already asleep." She said and only received a nod in response. As she drove her Mercedes to Granny's, she was happy to get the fresh air. A couple years ago, Emma had introduced her to the hot chocolate at Granny's and this was just what she needed to think things over.

* * *

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." Marian said, smiling as she looked over the menu. She was happy that she finally had Robin all to herself, even if it was just for dinner dinner at this shabby old place. Seriously! Didn't Storybrooke have anything better than this?

"Get whatever you want." Robin forced himself to smile even though he was screaming on the inside. He wasn't mad at Marian of course but with everything going on he couldn't enjoy himself with her.

"What's wrong with you?" Marian snapped. "You know I'm really getting sick of you this stupid attitude of yours! Ever since we got here you been nothing but an ass." Robin had to pinch his nose to keep himself calm.

"Marian, Im really trying here but if you don't stop talking to me that way we'll leave right now. So be quiet, order your food, and be happy about it." Marian scowled at him but didn't say another word. Robin silently thanked the heavens that he'd finally gotten her to shut up. The bell rang as Regina entered Granny's and headed over to the counter to order her drink to go. Robin stared in disbelief that Regina had walked into the diner. He had been holding his feelings in for the past few days but now that he saw her he couldn't contain himself. He got up and barged over to her across the nearly empty diner.

"I need to talk to you." Regina was shocked as she felt a strong hand grab her arm and lead her outside of the diner as fast as she had come in.

"What the hell is wring with you?!" Regina said, snatching her her arm out of Robin's grasp after they stood outside Granny's. The air was cool and they were alone.

"How dare you!" Robin spat.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"How dear you keep my son from me!" Oh, so he wanted to play that game?

"Your son?" Regina retorted. "I'd hardly say that."

"Yes Regina, my son who _we_ conceived. How could you do this to me? Four years I've had a son and you decided to keep that from me. You are so selfish! Just like I remember." Regina was taken aback by that comment and tears began to swell in her eyes. No, she refused to let him see her cry.

"You are way out of line." She growled

"No, Regina you–" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was cut off by a very angry Regina.

"No Robin! You don't get to insult me after you told me to get an abortion! If I had listened to you my son wouldn't even be here!" She shouted, her face flushing red from anger. "You didn't even want him so you have no right to be angry. You wanted me to get an abortion so that you could go on living your life without "a burden" so don't you dare call me selfish! And to think I was considering letting you into our lives. You're still the same asshole you were in high school!"

"Robin!" The two turned to see Marian coming down the stairs.

"Marian, not now!" Robin told her.

"Yes Robin, now. Who the hell is this?" Marian asked, eying Regina up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina spat. Not in the mood to be arguing with this girl too.

"I'm his wife." Marian said smuggly.

"Well congratulations." Regina said with a sarcastic smile. "You two deserve each other." She said before she turned to leave as the tears finally pooled over.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is another chapter. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Robin lay awake in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. This is not how he had imagined his trip back home. He was supposed to be the happiest man alive. He was getting married in two months for goodness sakes! What a mess everything had turned out to be. He had to face the truth. He was a father of a four-year-old boy and a soon to be father of the child Marion was carrying. He knew picking fights with everyone wasn't going to get him anywhere, but all he could seem to do was be angry. Robin sighed as he got up from the bed, careful not to wake Marian. He had a lot of things to do today.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open as she heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand. 9:46 AM it read. Regina rolled out of bed and slipped on her robe, knowing her mother would already be gone despite the fact that it was a Sunday. She checked in on Roland who was still fast asleep before going downstairs. Making her way to the door, her face turned hard as she laid her eyes on Robin. As fast as she had opened the door, she tried to close it.

"Regina please!" Robin pleaded, stopping the door from closing.

"What do you want Locksley? Come to insult me some more?" Regina spat as she swung the door back open with such force that he felt the wind on his face.

"I came to apologize." Robin said cautiously as he hung his head low.

"I don't need your apology." Regina spat.

"Regina, I'm sorry. Can't you see that?" Robin's pained face caught her attention but she was still angry.

"You don't get to be sad. Not after all you put me through." She said fighting back the tears. No, she would not cry. Not in front of him anyways.

"Look, I know that I've been a jerk-"

"I'd say you've been more than that." Regina chimed in.

"Okay, I'm not disagreeing with you but fighting with you is not what I want." Robin stammered.

"That's not what it seemed like last night." She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I admit, I was out of line last night but I want to move past this." Robin sighed. "And the only way I know how is to start by apologizing... but you have to meet me halfway here."

"I can't Robin." Regina shook her head.

"Regina please-"

"No. There's too much hurt in our past and a simple apology can't fix that." She said as she moved to close the door. "Goodbye Robin."

"Regina!"

"Leave quietly before you wake up my son." Regina said sternly, closing the door. Just then a piece of paper slipped under the door frame. Regina picked it up and saw that Robin had left her his phone number. Regina leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor, putting her head in her hands. What was she going to do? Things were such a mess! Seeing Robin so often didn't help either. Every time she saw him it brought back old feelings. The truth was, as much as she had tried to convince herself, she wasn't over him. "Stop it Regina." She told herself. "He's married."

"Mommy?" Regina lifted her head to see her sleepy toddler coming down the stairs. She stood up quickly and plastered a fake smile on her face. She couldn't let Roland see her like this.

"Your'e awake?" She said as she lifted him up and rested him on her hip.

"I went to your room but you weren't there." Roland said, his little brows furrowed.

"Mommy had to take care of some things. How about some breakfast?" She tried changing the subject. She knew she had succeeded when Roland began rambling on about all the food and sweets he had dreamt of. After feeding Roland, or rather Roland feeding himself as he was convinced he was a "big boy" now, Regina got him dressed. She thought about her and Robin's conversation all morning until she couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to call the only person besides her mother that she trusted with her son. Emma.

"Yeah Regina?" Emma groaned answering the phone.

"I need a favor." She said biting her lip.

"It's Sunday Regina." Emma groaned.

"I know you like to stay in on the weekends but I need you to watch Roland. Just for an hour." She added.

"Of course. Bring him over." Emma easily agreed at the mention of Roland. Emma knew being a single mother was hard for Regina so she always tried to help in any way she could. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking your advice. I'm meeting Robin to talk." Emma sat up in bed so quick her head was almost spinning.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked with disbelief. Just yesterday she was completely against this plan.

"Yeah, I am." Regina rubbed her forehead. "Look, I'll tell you how it goes, okay?"

"I want details." Emma pushed.

"I'll talk to you later." She said before hanging up. Regina held up the small strip of paper and starred at the number for a long time until she pulled out her phone. Sighing, she dialed the number and felt her heart beating double time every time it rang.

"Regina?" Robin's voice sounded hopeful. "Is this you?"

"Meet me at Granny's in twenty minutes and don't be late." That's all she could say before she hung up. Hoping she hadn't just made a huge mistake.

* * *

Regina sat in her car as her thoughts ran through her mind. Was she really doing the right thing letting Robin back into her life? No. This wasn't about her. This was about Roland. Regina sighed as she watched Robin approach Granny's. She'd wanted to make sure he would show up before she made a fool of herself waiting for someone who would never come. She didn't know why, but she was happy he had actually shown up, but somewhere inside she wished he hadn't. That would make things a lot easier. She took a breath as she grabbed her purse and got out of her car to follow Robin into Granny's. She scoped the diner as she entered and saw he was already sitting at a booth in the back. The diner wasn't too full. Only a couple of tables were occupied. As she approached Robin, she could feel his eyes glued to her.

"Hi." Robin said, not sure what to say when she sat down across from him. He wasn't sure what this was about but he hoped that maybe he had gotten through to her this morning and that she'd changed her mind.

"I thought about what you said." Regina started. "And... I guess I'm willing to move on for my son's sake."

"Our son." Robin muttered.

"Robin-"

"He's my son too." He said calmly, looking into her eyes.

"Let's just take it one step at a time." Regina said. She couldn't even think about sharing her baby with anyone else right now. Robin nodded, figuring he'd take what he could get. "I thought about it and I do think that you should be apart of Roland's life." Robin's face lit up at those words. He had gotten through to her.

"Thank you Regina. Thank you for doing this for me." Robin smiled excitedly.

"I'm not doing this for you." Regina corrected him. "I'm doing this for Roland. He deserves to have a father. To keep him from you when you're here would be selfish. Especially since he asks about you so much. Im not playing any games here Robin." She said seriously. "If you hurt him like you hurt me, you will never see him again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Robin said. "I'll be the best father a boy could ever have."

"Good." Regina said, rising from her seat.

"When can I meet him?" Robin blurted out.

"I don't know." And with that she turned to leave, feeling tense inside. She just hoped that this time Robin would keep his word. For Roland's sake.


End file.
